A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the art of protective outer garments and, especially, to capes worn by customers in the service of hair stylists.
B. The Prior Art
Typically, sleeveless outer garments or capes are worn by customers in the services of hair stylists to protect their clothing from shorn hair and hair-treating chemicals. These capes are in the form of one piece of protective material, such as plastic. A neck opening is centrally located in the cape material; and opposed ends of the neck opening are fastened together at the back or along the backsides of the neck in order to close the cape over the torso of the customer.
Fastening means, such as ties, hooks, or overlapping Velcro, raise the cape surfaces about the closure area away from the contour of the customer's neck. Because the cape closure is located along the back surfaces of the wearer's neck, the bulk of the fastening means may interfere with the hair stylist's instrument when treating hair there. For example, when a hair stylist combs out a women customer's long hair at the backside of her head, a comb may snag against the fastening means located there. Also, when a hair stylist trims hair at the back of the head, the raised surfaces of the cape adjacent the fastening means may be cut.